The Pull
"The Pull" is the episode of the first season of Sons of Anarchy. Summary Darby receives an envelope from Kohn at his home. He opens it and finds a file on SAMCRO's dealings with the True IRA. He then sets up a meeting with Alvarez outside town. He offers to give him the info on the IRA gun connection if the Mayans kill Clay. This would allow the Nordics to gain a foothold in Charming, and the Mayans would take over the gun-running business. Alvarez is hesitant at first, but Darby assures him that law enforcement will not investigate too closely as they will be pleased that criminals are wiping each other out. He then accepts and tells his son, Esai, to kill Clay as well as Darby. Meanwhile, SAMCRO are slowly but surely getting enough money together to buy another shipment of weapons. A sizeable portion of the $70,000 needed comes from an unwilling Luann Delaney, who runs the successful CaraCara pornographic film studio. She is also Otto's wife and Gemma's best friend. The rest of the money arrives later that day when Jax comes across a truck driver badly beaten on the highway. He says that the Nordics beat him up and took his truck and tanker full of diesel because he owes money to them. Jax and Opie then hijack the truck back from the Nords and sell it it to Wayne Unser and his trucking company for a knock-down price. Half-Sack sees an ambulance being left unattended and steals it in a bid to pay back the money he owes, help the club and earn his patch. He drives it back to the clubhouse and proposes the club sell it, but they dismiss the stunt as pointless and unnecessarily risky. Jax goes to the hospital to visit Abel. Tara tells him that Abel can come out of the incubation chamber and that Jax can hold him for the first time. Gemma also begins to worry that Jax and Tara are renewing their relationship. With all the money in place, Clay and Tig set up a meeting with Michael McKeavey at a local Irish bar. When they arrive, they are instead met by Cameron Hayes, McKeavey's cousin. He informs them that McKeavey was beaten to death in Oakland on the orders of the port authority boss, Brenan Hefner. The deal goes ahead, nonetheless, and as they raise their drinks to their fallen comrade, two Mayans gunmen come in through the door. They begin firing at Clay but are gunned down by Tig and the shotgun-toting barman. Cameron is not so lucky, however, and is shot in the buttocks. Simultaneously, the Mayans assault Darby's suburban home but fail to kill him, also. They break in and shoot a Nord footsoldier and two women, but Darby hides and escapes death while the Mayans flee. The Sons quickly work out that the Mayans and Nordics are allied, and that war is imminent. However, Clay and Tig are worried about Jax's commitment to the drama that is about to unfold. Jax assures them that he is fully committed to the club, but also voices his worries over violence destroying the club. Clay also decides to call in the Sons of Anarchy State Presidents and Vice-Presidents from Washington, Utah and Nevada, in a bid to wipe out the Mayans. The ambulance that Half-Sack stole earlier comes in handy as the club use it to bring Cameron to the clubhouse for medical treatment from Tara and Chibs, a former British Army medic. Later that night, Jax goes to Tara's house to pick up more medical supplies. Just after he leaves, Kohn emerges from the bathroom to Tara's shock. He intimidates her into having sex and she plays along, until she reaches his gun and shoots him in the stomach. She then calls Jax for help. When he arrives, he decides to shoot Kohn in the head and permanently end to his intimidation tactics and bullying. Tara and Jax then fall into each others' arms and made love while an iPod plays the Andy Williams song "Can't Get Used to Losing You" on repeat. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps Guest Stars * Jay Karnes as Agent Josh Kohn * Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Theo Rossi as Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez * Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney * Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes * Ronnie Gene Blevins as Andy Kreidman * Karen Lew as Nurse * Stuart McLean as Devon * Francis Capra as Mayan * Kevin Alejandro as Esai Alvarez Featured Music